


nine hundred and fifty two km

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: writers and actors and pr oh my [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: !!! an important one omg, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, actor!jun, again idk how to tag this, bc i don't know how to write a fic without an animal, jisoo pov, jun calls shua babe and i'm not even sorry, minghao makes a very brief appearance but doesn't talk, oh they have a cat, pr/publicist!shua, side jeongcheol but scoups isn't really present, the mole kink is glaringly obvious and i AM sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: jeonghan waves his hand over his shoulder, ushering him out of the room, focusing intently on the envelope jisoo knows he's read at least three times already. "congratulations on your anniversary. go do your job and be gross. separately, please. i have enough drama to deal with."or: junhui is stuck in beijing doing promo for a new movie. jisoo, his publicist and (unbeknownst to the gp) boyfriend of one year, gets on a plane to surprise him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: writers and actors and pr oh my [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834114
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	nine hundred and fifty two km

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the same universe as [patience is a virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982441/), but you don't really need to read it to understand this, i don't think? the junshua is very, very background in that fic. this leaps ahead like thirteen months, because i was looking at [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdATVTfWkAA0mts.jpg) and [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DeruEVDUwAAVGYS.jpg) last night and Things Happened. they're my biases and i have So Many Feelings my twt is a mess.
> 
> soundtrack includes: [i don't care](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCSGelSCPGE), [dress](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_GneCw-IoA), [tenerife sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rg6puSP9ks), and [fast pace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJnidUQBuDw) for no thematic reason, but because it's an incredible song.
> 
> barely reread and barely edited, sorry for anything super weird, i will probably catch it eventually. honestly, their tag just needs way more love than it gets.

"you have to feed him three times a day."

"i know, jisoo," jeonghan says gently.

"and tell seungcheol to play with him, because if you don't, he'll destroy the furniture."

jeonghan sighs, and jisoo considers feeling guilty for being overbearing.

"you said all of this already," he replies calmly, holding up the envelope jisoo handed him a minute earlier with a key for his apartment inside and a long list of notes scribbled on the outside. "and wrote it down. and you're only going to be gone for two days. i think we can handle it."

"you have the veterinarian's number," jisoo says, pulling his jacket down from his office's coat rack and slipping into it.

"yes, i think it's in this block of writing somewhere," jeonghan replies, looking at the envelope thoughtfully.

jisoo has known jeonghan long enough to know he's trying to make a point about his obsessive preparedness, but he ignores it. "thanks for taking care of him," he says. "i owe you guys some boo sitting."

jeonghan hums thoughtfully. "i'm thinking about taking seungcheol out of town for his birthday, so we might take you up on that."

"any time, really," jisoo tells him as he collects his overnight bag from the small closet.

"yeah, yeah." jeonghan waves his hand over his shoulder, ushering him out of the room, focusing intently on the envelope jisoo knows he's read at least three times already. "congratulations on your anniversary. go do your job and be gross. separately, please. i have enough drama to deal with."

***

his "job" — to anyone who isn't paying that much attention, anyway — is attending the premiere of junhui's new movie in beijing with his "client."

the "gross" — according to jeonghan — is surprising his boyfriend, who is stuck in beijing promoting his new movie during a week that, unfortunately, overlaps with their anniversary.

he does a little work on the plane, takes a short nap, and has lunch. junhui's chinese manager sends him an email confirming that he has a hotel reservation at the same place junhui is staying, and a seat with him in the theater, which is a huge load off his shoulders.

when his plane lands, he slips out of his business class seat, grabs his bag, and is one of the first people into the terminal. he's been to beijing before, and heads directly for the taxis.

his phone pings as soon as he slips into a car. he ignores it to give the driver the name of the hotel, only pulling it from his pocket when the car is moving. he unlocks it to find a stream of texts from his boyfriend from the last few hours.

**from: junnie**  
press is the worst. same questions over and over again.  
and so irrelevant  
what does my favorite food have to do with the movie  
why do people think i'm fucking my costar  
they haven't even seen the movie yet ㅠㅠㅠ  
on my way to another studio  
at least three women have hit on me today  
i miss you 😣  
you must be in a meeting  
jeonghan says you're in a meeting  
text me when you can?  
hope everything is okay

 **to: junnie**  
i'm sorry. 😞 i was busy, but everything is okay.  
i miss you, too. where are you?

 **from: junnie**  
heading back to the hotel to get ready.  
can i call you tonight?

 **to: junnie**  
you should go to the afterparty. flirt with some actresses for the news cycle.

 **from: junnie**  
i'd rather flirt with you.  
we're at the hotel, gotta go. love you.

 **to: junnie**  
love you, too.

jisoo sends a text to jeonghan letting him know he landed safely. seungcheol sends him a selfie with moose a minute later. he almost forwards it to junhui before remembering that it would blow his entire plan out of the water, so he pockets his phone instead.

when his car pulls up to the hotel, he pays and thanks the driver. one side effect of dating wen junhui is his chinese getting much better in the last year. a good bit of his expanded vocabulary is creative profanity, but his conversational basics are solid, too.

everything goes smoothly with his check in, with no stray junhuis anywhere in the hotel lobby to recognize him. when he gets to his room he realizes he has two hours to kill — more time than he needs to get ready — but he hops into the shower immediately anyway.

he hasn't seen his boyfriend all week, and he wants to text him, ask him to come to his room so they can get their private greetings out of the way, but he doesn't.

the surprise, he tells himself, will be worth it.

***

the surprise is definitely worth it. sort of.

it's worth it to see junhui's eyes light up when he opens the car door and gets in, humming an old song to himself that jisoo knows he loves. his face morphs from calm to shock to pleased in the span of a second and he starts to lean into jisoo's space before he catches himself, sitting back in his seat and squeezing jisoo's fingers briefly where they rest on the seat between them instead.

"hi," jisoo says.

"you didn't have a meeting," junhui replies, a hint of amusement in his tone. "you were on a plane."

"jeonghan said that, not me."

"right," junhui concedes, nodding. "you said you were busy."

"i wanted to surprise you?"

junhui swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before he says, "i almost wish you'd done it in my hotel room after this."

"and miss your movie? no way," jisoo whines. "you never let me watch them."

junhui laughs quietly, reaching across the seat to squeeze his fingers again. "you barely speak mandarin."

"subtitles exist for a reason," jisoo argues weakly. there won't be subtitles in the theater, but they both know that wasn't the point of the trip.

he doesn't dare look at junhui right now, because he's pretty sure he would do something stupid if he did; the driver isn't paying any attention and the windows are tinted. still, he knows more than anyone that it's a bad idea. stories leak in extraordinary ways. to most of the world, wen junhui is single, and he needs to stay that way for now.

"how's moose?" junhui asks quietly.

jisoo takes his phone out and opens seungcheol's text before showing junhui the screen. he coos, as expected, and jisoo feels warmth flood his body. before he can comment, the car slows, then comes to a stop in front of the venue, so he puts his phone away.

junhui gives his fingers one last squeeze. "how's my hair?"

it's parted to the side, a deep auburn color, and swept off his forehead dramatically. it hasn't moved a millimeter since he got in the car, and truthfully jisoo wants nothing more than to run his hands through it to see how much product the style required. he may have underestimated how difficult it would be to _not_ touch his boyfriend.

"it's perfect," he answers, smiling softly, hoping it conveys everything he can't say.

jisoo has been to a couple of premieres before, and this one is no different. once the press realizes the person who has gotten out of wen junhui's car behind him is not an actress or model, they ignore him entirely. junhui's chinese manager strolls towards him, wordlessly directing him to a path off the side, brushing at the back of his suit as he walks away — imaginary lint, he presumes.

he makes his way to the smaller, roped off area for non-stars to bypass the sea of people from street to venue and comes out at the end of the red carpet, next to the doors for the theater. he has to school his expression into one of professional apathy because he can see junhui coming towards him, stopping every few meters to allow more photographs to be taken, answering occasional questions that are thrown at him.

this is where he truly excels, jisoo thinks: in front of cameras and people, in actor-mode, wooing his audience. it still makes his knees weak to see it, even though he knows the real junhui is nowhere near this polished — in appearance, or demeanor.

junhui raises an eyebrow at him as he approaches, then seamlessly transforms it into a new pose for the last bunch of cameras. jisoo unclasps his hands where they rest in front of him and turns as junhui reaches him, walking next to him at a respectable distance into the theater.

"any questions i should know about that might be a problem at home?" he asks.

"one mention of a chinese idol, but i don't know her. i'd be surprised if it turns into anything."

"okay, good."

junhui spots one of his co-stars at the makeshift bar set up near the concessions area and heads in that direction. xu minghao, jisoo knows without seeing his face — his build and hair style are unmistakable. they speak quietly for a minute, presumably catching up, while jisoo acquires a glass of wine for himself. junhui eventually catches his eyes over minghao's shoulder and jisoo knows he's ready to go, so he slips next to him, introduces himself, and deftly excuses them.

official events are a delicate balance for both of them, and probably would go better if they let jeonghan take over all of junhui's publicity needs, but neither one of them is quite willing to do it. junhui trusted jisoo first, he says, and has very little interest in dealing with someone else, even though he gets along well with jeonghan in a social capacity. in korea, jisoo would involve himself more in conversation, but he's never felt right doing it in china.

he doesn't have to think about it for that long, because the group of actors and other industry insiders begins to file into the screening room as jisoo is considering pretending to pick something off junhui's tuxedo as an excuse to touch him. junhui leads them to the back of the room, to the middle of the row of empty seats. jisoo watches him, probably with an embarrassing look on his face, but he really doesn't think he'll ever get over how attractive he is when he's in his element.

junhui eventually catches him staring and smirks, patting the seat next to him with one hand and reaching up to take jisoo's wine glass with the other. he lets his hand fall to jisoo's thigh after he passes the wine back, mostly hidden from view by his crossed knees.

the movie starts shortly afterwards — a historical drama that required weeks of sword training that stressed junhui's shoulders, jisoo remembers. he entwines their fingers about ten minutes into it, after he empties his glass and no longer has something to occupy his hands. junhui idly presses their fingertips together, alternating with squeezing jisoo's leg, and whispers in his ear when something exciting happens. the actions are quiet statements of affection in a dark room full of unaware peers, and a poor substitution for allowing jisoo to curl into his side, nestled under the weight of his arm and one of the blankets they keep on their couch at home, but it's enough.

***

after events in korea, routine dictates going home together and cooking a late dinner, because the food — if any is offered — is almost never filling enough for either of them. that doesn't work here; junhui's hotel suite is considerably nicer than jisoo's room, but there's still no way to cook, so they opt for ordering takeout from a nearby restaurant. chinese food, which junhui misses desperately now that he spends most of his time in korea, and jisoo has started to appreciate since they started dating.

jisoo is in the bathroom washing product out of his hair over the sink when he hears feet padding into the room — an already-changed junhui, makeup removed and towel-dried hair hanging in his eyes.

"pickup or delivery, babe?"

"you're the one who might get recognized, you tell me," jisoo answers, raising his voice to be heard over the running water and his face in the sink.

"delivery, then. the usual?"

"yes, please."

he finishes rinsing his hair while junhui finishes the order. when he straightens, his boyfriend is leaning one shoulder against the wall, his head tilted, staring at him in the mirror — silently, which can be completely normal or exceptionally dangerous.

jisoo grabs a towel and starts to squeeze the water out of his hair, but he doesn't get very far before junhui steps forward and wraps himself around his back, dropping his chin to jisoo's shoulder and preventing him from drying it properly. he sighs, towel useless in his hands, letting himself slump against the sturdy chest behind him.

junhui presses his lips against the skin above his collarbone, where his shoulder and neck meet, and hums. "someday, i want to take you home," he says. "introduce you to my family and show you shenzhen."

"yeah?" jisoo asks, surprised at the revelation. the last time they talked about telling their families was a handful of months ago when they got moose — or after jisoo got moose, with the understanding that junhui spends most of his time in korea at jisoo's anyway and he basically belongs to both of them — after junhui got back from filming the movie they just watched, and they settled on "not yet," mostly for his benefit.

"yeah," he confirms, then jisoo feels his arms unwind, sees his hands slip under his shirt in the mirror. his fingers tap lightly across his stomach, like he's a piano; something that happens often when he's thinking or daydreaming, jisoo has come to realize.

his body is having a hard time resisting the urge to turn, let junhui's fingers play their way up his back instead, but he reels it in. "what changed?"

"all the interviews this week. tired of people asking me if i'm dating someone," he replies, lifting his eyes to meet jisoo's reflection.

jisoo thinks his heart almost leaves his chest. "that's more than your family, jun," he says, breathless.

junhui shrugs, then adopts a crooked smile. "sounds like a problem for jeonghan-ssi."

"are you sure?"

"i was sure when i got into the car tonight and you were sitting there. you flew all the way here to surprise me, and went to a premiere where we couldn't act like a couple just to be with me. do you know what my ex did for our first anniversary?"

jisoo shakes his head.

"slept with _his_ ex, because i was shooting late."

"you have terrible taste in men," jisoo quips.

junhui makes a noise of agreement, and jisoo finally lets himself toss the towel onto the sink before turning in his arms. he raises his hands to his boyfriend's face, running his thumbs across the moles and freckles on his forehead and cheeks, bringing them to rest on the two on either side of his mouth as the corners curl upward.

"definitely," he mutters, mouth pinned in place by jisoo's fingers.

"you're the only one i want to sleep with on our anniversary, for the record," jisoo adds, then moves his thumbs out of the way and replaces them with his lips — for the first time in almost a week, and the first time since he landed in beijing too many hours ago. junhui's arms tighten around his back, pulling him closer, and it's a great thirty seconds until _noise_ happens.

junhui's phone, jisoo realizes.

"i think that can probably be arranged," he says nonchalantly as he pulls away, reaching into the pocket of his sweatpants. he answers, says "okay, thanks" a few seconds later, and then hangs up. jisoo looks at him questioningly, but he doesn't offer any explanation, just leans back into jisoo's space to leave a loud smack of a kiss on his cheek, then practically bounces away with a giggle.

"junhui? hello?" he calls, exasperated.

"food is here! i'll be right back!"

jisoo laughs. he'd forgotten about the food being delivered, and junhui's excitement seems like overkill, but it's endearing nonetheless. most things about him are. jisoo takes the time to finish running a towel over his hair, hanging it up on the rack when he's done, just as he hears the door open again.

he exits the bathroom to find junhui has returned with a bag of takeout and — because wen junhui is the absolute best boyfriend in the entire world, jisoo thinks — a bottle of wine. junhui sees him eyeing the bottle and passes it to him over his shoulder, along with a corkscrew, on his way to the table in the small dining area of the suite. his eyes widen at the label, and he hugs it to his chest.

"you didn't get this from the restaurant."

"sent a text to the concierge on the way back from the premiere," junhui tells him as he sets the bag of food on the table, like spoiling jisoo with a very expensive bottle of wine is the most natural, normal thing in the world. "all for you, but i'm not forgetting the sleeping with me comment."

jisoo snorts. "good. i love you and i know you had a long day, but if you thought you could get out of it with wine, you would've been very wrong."

***

jisoo inevitably wakes up with the sun, thanks to his nap on the plane the day before. an arm is slung across his middle, the man in front of him fast asleep, hair falling in his eyes. jisoo uses a finger to gently push the strands back before closing his eyes again, listening to the sound of junhui's breathing.

his heart is beyond full. he doesn't understand, from a physiological standpoint, how it doesn't burst.

in jisoo's opinion, wen junhui is a lot of things: tall, handsome, a brilliant actor, covered in his own personal constellations, loyal, funny, a little weird, the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

his list of adjectives is interrupted by a sleepy, murmured, "happy anniversary, babe," delivered alongside a tightening of the arm around his waist.

above all, jisoo thinks, wen junhui is his best friend, and he wouldn't trade this weekend for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading sorry the end is so mushy but i really just l*ve junhui i think. kudos/comments very appreciated but mostly did this for fun bc the fic i'm writing for a fest is destroying my soul. >.<


End file.
